Starcrossed Love
by GothicReader
Summary: Seventh year has arrived and Hermione has changed, but none of her friends know. What happens when the least likeliest person finds out her secret. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I will continue this story but I will only do so based on the number of reviews it receives. So please review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Popcorn99 and Fluttershy 2059110, both of whom have reviewed most of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed from her slumber. Today was the starting of the final year of her Hogwarts education. She jumped out of bed and skipped to her bathroom. When she reached her destination however, she let out a loud squeak of surprise.

Instead of her normal appearance, she found that her hair had lost its bush-like characteristics, that her eyes had lost their dull brown colour, and that her normally flat and straight body had changed. In the place of her normal reflection stood a young woman with dark, mahogany curls with streaks the colour of tarnished bronze which fell all the way down her shoulders in gentle waves and eyes of dark chestnut brown with streaks of red the colour of dried blood, and her body had somehow changed overnight, she now had curves in all the right places and could no longer be described as flat. Her skin now appeared quite pale and her lips were blood red.

Hermione looked at herself shocked for a few minutes before ignoring her reflection, thinking it to be the result of the slight residue of sleep. She looked away from the mirror and picked up her toothbrush, she squirted just the right amount of toothpaste onto it and opened her mouth to brush her teeth. The sight before her caused her to let out a terrified scream. In the place of her normally blunt canines were now sharp, pointy teeth, which looked slightly menacing. Hermione carefully ran her fingers over her teeth and let out a yelp when she found that her finger was now bleeding.

It was then that Hermione finally gave up trying to pretend that this was a dream. She sighed as she stepped into her shower and felt the warm water cascade down her back, and when she lifted up her finger, she noticed that the bleeding had stopped and all that remained was a small silvery line, which was also slowly disappearing.

As she stepped out of her shower and wrapped her new body up in a fluffy towel, she pieced together all the new changes and occurrences of the morning in an attempt to find the cause them. Her mass knowledge of magic and magical creatures helped her answer the questions that had been floating around in her head. But as she drew up an answer she quickly dismissed it, thinking to herself, *it can't be, I'm human, fully human.*

And with that thought circling around in her head, she gathered her schools trunks and shrunk them so that they would be able to fit into her pocket. After she had kept her now shrunken trunks on her dresser, she quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a crimson strap shirt with her favourite pair of comfortable black leather boots. She decided to leave her hair open and then just put on a clear shade of lip-gloss before putting her trunks into her pocket and going downstairs to meet her parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Hermione descended the staircase, the appealing smell of freshly made waffles wafted towards her. Waffles had always been her favourite and the delicious smell caused her to run down the stairs. When she found herself at the bottom of the stairs after a few minutes, she spent a few seconds wandering about her sudden burst of speed before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

Her parents looked up as she entered, and both of their expressions changed from worried to relieved. Hermione noticed this but chose to ignore it as she walked to the table and took her place opposite her parents. She hastily grabbed a waffle and poured some honey on it before cutting a piece and placing it in her mouth. Hermione let out a small sigh as the waffle mixed with the honey and produced a sweet taste on her tongue. Now satisfied, she looked up at her parents, her face becoming serious.

"Mom, Dad is there something I need to now?" she asked.

Her parents shared a guilty look before her father drew in a deep breath and said, "well sweetheart I'm sure you've noticed some changes, this is because of your lineage. You see, one of your mother's ancestors was half vampire and through the bloodlines, you have inherited this. The vampire blood is not diluted by other blood, so you are half vampire. Your mother is not a half vampire even though she possesses the blood, we think this is because of the magic you possess, and this may have woke up the vampire gene. The gene, is appears, is triggered on the first day of the eighteenth year of your life. Your mother and I have known about this for a while and have been researching as much as we can, and from all the information from the diary of your mother's ancestor, we found that this will increase you physical abilities and your appearances. That is all we know. I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you, but we weren't sure if it would manifest in you. The only change is that you will now have to digest a small amount of blood a month, but don't worry, we've already spoken to the headmaster and since you're the Head Girl, he had allowed you to keep a fridge stocked with blood. Now it is imperative that no one else knows this, not even your friends. I am truly sorry for asking you to keep a secret from your friends, but it's for your own safety."

Hermione was speechless for a few minutes before she launched into a series of questions about the newest turn in her life. After a couple of hours, the clock chimed, announcing that it was now time for Hermione to apparate to the Hogwarts train. She quickly kissed her parents good-bye before promising to read up more on vampires and to take care of herself. And with one last glance back at her parents, she imagined the train and was gone with a loud pop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Turning back to face her husband, Mrs Granger said, "I hope we did the right thing," with a worried tone.

Mr Granger tilted his head forward and kissed his wife of the forehead, "I'm sure we did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione arrived at the train station only to be confronted with a bustling crowd of students who were all trying to find their friends. She soon found Harry and Ron who had already found each other and seemed to be waiting for someone. She briskly walked to them and smiled when she saw their faces; it had been a while since she had seen the two boys.

"Hey guys," she said as she went to stand next to the pair.

''Oh hey Mione,'' Harry said. "You look different,'' he added while Ron nodded his head in agreement.

''Nonsense, I look the same, you're imagining things. So have you found a compartment yet?" she asked hoping to distract them.

And it worked as Harry nodded his head, "yup, we were just waiting for you, let's go.''

And with that, the trio set off. Little did they notice the two pairs of eyes watching them, one silver and the other dark blue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Draco, don't you think that Granger looks different this year, she looks almost hot,'' Blaise Zabini said as he turned to look at his best friend.

Draco snorted, "she may look hot, but don't forget Zabini, she's still a Mudblood.''

Blaise looked at Draco for a few minutes wondering if his best friend realised that he had just called Hermione Granger hot. *This is going to turn out to be an interesting year,*he thought to himself as he boarded the train to Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings to all my readers, firstly I would like to thank all who read the story, especially the people who reviewed. I have good news! I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY! Yay. I have also written a Dramione oneshot called ****Miracle ****and ****Sleeping At Last**** and I would greatly appreciate if any of you would read and review them as well, I promise if I get more reviews for any of my stories I will post the next chapter fast.**

**This chapter is dedicated to- Maryam99**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot. Nor do I own the title or script of Romeo and Juliet.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shortly after boarding the train, Hermione was summoned to the Heads compartment to meet her counterpart and receive instructions from the headmaster. While on her way to the compartment, Hermione passed the food cart lady and was assaulted with a barrage of sweet smells, which caused her head to reel. She shook her head as she neared her destination, the sickly sweet smell still causing a headache in her already pulsing head. When she finally stood outside the compartment door, she took a few minutes to calm herself and get rid of her headache before putting a smile on her face and entering.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had been called to the Heads compartment and had arrived quite early due to an attempt of fleeing Pansy, who had taken it upon herself to act as his girlfriend. He had found that even after denying the supposed relationship to her face, Pansy still clung to the delusion that they were going out.

Draco had seated himself comfortably on one of the seats and was staring out of the window at the blurring landscape when he heard the door slide open. His eyes lazily moved up to see who would be the person he would be sharing the Head duties with. When his eyes reached the person's face, he was shocked and yet somehow he had already known it would be her.

Sighing, he merely nodded his head and turned to look back at the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her stare at him before she huffed softly and took the seat opposite him. On the outside, he appeared calm whereas he was currently fighting an internal battle with himself over the appearance of his partner. One side of him still considered her a Mudblood who was unworthy of working with a Pureblood such as himself, while the other side was musing how no person who looked as alluring as she did could contain dirty blood.

After the war, Draco had watched as his parents had been executed by fellow death eaters who had discovered their betrayal of the Dark Lord. While Draco no longer believed the ideas his father had shoved into his head, he still clung to the words in an effort to shield himself from the loneliness and despair that came with being alone. He had found that it was easier to wrap himself in a cloak of hatred and snobbery than to be the object of people's pity.

And so Draco did the thing he had grown up doing, he taunted her, even though he didn't believe a word he said. "What did a Mudblood like you have to do to become Head Girl?'' he asked tauntingly.

He smirked to himself as he heard her sharp intake of breath, and began to prepare himself for a verbal battle; instead, her cold tone and unfeeling words shocked him.

"Mr Malfoy I will not bother to reply to your comment and I would like to point out that nothing you say will harm me, so if you would please cease talking to me as I find that your company is appalling," she had said before picking up a book for the seat next to her and continuing to read.

Draco stared at her dumbstruck before frowning and looking out of the window once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Hermione had entered, she let out a huff of disappointment as she saw the Head Boy was none other than Draco Malfoy. When he did not say anything, she sat down softly on the seat opposite him and had taken out her copy of Romeo and Juliet but not before looking quickly at the boy in front of her, he really had changed during the war. No longer was he a thin, sickly looking boy, instead he had developed some muscles and could now be described as lean and lithe and he no longer gelled his hair, letting it fall haphazardly with a couple of strands falling gently onto his forehead in way that would have been considered cute had it not been him. But the biggest change was his eyes, which had glanced at her for a few seconds, and in those seconds, she had seen sadness and loneliness, which could rival many.

She had nearly immersed herself in the story when she heard the boy facing her speak. Hearing his words, she was shocked when she felt a sense of remoteness instead of anger enter her, forgetting the sympathy she had felt for him. She had merely replied in a cold tone and wet back to reading her book when the compartment door slid open and Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

Hermione instantly jumped to her feet to greet the professor but not before casting an irritated look at Draco who was still lounging on the seat.

"Greetings Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. I trust you are both in good health. I have called the both of you here to announce that after the sorting ceremony I require your assistance. I will then show you both to your dormitory and discuss with you my plans for some occasions, which I hope, will raise the gloom that the war brought. That is all, thank you for attention. I would like to ask you to please remain in this compartment until we reach, as it will show the other students the unity of the two Heads," Dumbledore said, his voice hopeful.

Hermione nodded her head, "of course professor."

The headmaster turned to her and merely nodded his head before exiting the compartment leaving Hermione to return to her seat and Draco to pick up a box of chocolate frogs and open them all, before letting them run around just to irritate Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the incident with the chocolate frogs, Hermione had finished her book and was awaiting the familiar sight of Hogwarts. She was glad that Hogwarts now allowed its student to dress in muggle clothing as it was more comfortable then the customary robes.

As soon as the train stopped, Draco had left the compartment without a word and Hermione had exited a little while later in search of her friends. After a while of searching, she found the pair of boys in front of a carriage. She hurriedly walked towards them and grimaced as she caught sight of the Thestrals, the horses that only those who witnessed death could see. The war had changed them all. She shook her head and smiled as she neared her two best friends.

"Hey guys, let's go, the sorting is about to begin," she said.

The two boys nodded and they entered the carriage and settled into an easy conversation as the entered the gates of Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had been shocked as he heard Hermione's answer to his taunt. It had caused him to reconsider his words and that had resulted in the side of him that was musing about her appearance to surface this however did not stop him from launching an attack on her with a series of chocolate frogs. So he had spent the rest of trip sneaking subtle glances at her, as he took in her new appearance. He had been oblivious to the words of their headmaster and by the end of the trip; he felt a sense of hatred towards her. Hatred caused by the fact that her new appearance was making him forget her blood status and look instead at all her as a person.

He had felt relieved when the train had stopped, and had quickly left, the distance allowing him to clear his head from thoughts about Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sorting ceremony passed like a blur and was only when the headmaster began his speech that Hermione began to pay attention. He had announced the two Heads and finally finished off his speech by saying that "new changes were coming," and at that point he had looked directly at Hermione with his twinkling eyes.

After the feast, Hermione and Draco found the headmaster at the doors to the great hall.

"Please follow me," he said, before walking off quickly.

The pair followed him until they came to stop in front of a portrait of a couple who had a striking resemblance to the pair.

"This is Fianna and Dracul (**A.n, hint to my story ****Possession**); they will be guarding the dormitory. Now your password is flos as mortem. I trust you will be able to find your rooms, I have to retire to my office now, there is urgent business to attend to, I will discuss my plans for the year later on in the week, goodnight," Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione watched him leave before Hermione said the password and entered the common room, Draco followed shortly after. Hermione looked up to the right and followed the staircase to a door with her name on it. She briskly walked up to her room and closed the door, not paying any attention to the boy who still stood in the room below.

The room before her contained a large bookcase, a queen size bed and a window, which showed a view of the lake. The colours of her House were incorporated subtly, with dark shades of crimson and gold. After inspecting her room, Hermione found a door, opening it; she found that it led to a joint bathroom. And that the Head Boy was also standing by his door which was slightly ajar, allowing Hermione to get a peak of his room of emerald and silver that seemed almost identical to hers.

She inspected the bathroom before meeting the blond haired boy's gaze and nodding briskly before stepping back into her room and locking the door. As she laid across her bed, she could hear Draco do the same. And it was with that sound she fell into a dreamless slumber, her mind preparing itself for the next day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that's the end of chapter two, hope you got a deeper view of Draco and this chapter will also allow to notice the change in his feelings better. Also, you can view Hermione's vampire powers starting to awaken. Yay, this is one of my longest chapters ever! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Ps: sorry for any errors**

**Ps.s:** **flos as mortem means flower of death**

**Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to all the people who favourites, followed and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione awoke that morning with a strange pit of hunger in her stomach. Puzzled, she ignored it and went to the joint bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Before she entered the shower, she quickly locked the door, which lead to Draco's room. Satisfied that she wouldn't be disturbed, she entered the shower and let the hot water pelt her body and chase away the last signs of sleep.

As she was nearing the end of her shower, she felt a sharp stab of pain once again in her stomach. She quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed onto the sink. Grimacing, she looked into the mirror and was shocked to find that her eyes now looked more red than brown and that her canines now resembled those of an animal.

Now Hermione was a person of logic, so she quickly deduced the cause of her pain and was about to go to her room to relieve herself of it when she heard a banging sound on the door opposite of hers.

"Hey Granger, get out. You're taking up my time. Its futile to get that bush you called hair to look remotely nice so I suggest you stop waste my time and yours," Draco shouted from the other side of the door.

"Bloody ferret," Hermione muttered before walking up and putting a frown of her face, which was not that hard do to the constant pain she was feeling. She quickly put on her robe and walked over to the door. When she reached it, she flung the door open, and without so much as a glance, turned around and exited the bathroom through her door.

As soon as she had exited the bathroom, Hermione fell with her back leaning on the door. On the floor, she curled into a ball and tried to grab onto some semblance of her sanity. After a few minutes, she had managed to overcome the pain and was now making her way over to the fridge that her parent had arranged. She hastily opened it and pulled a blood bag from one of the shelves. And without a hint of hesitation, she bit down on the bag and felt the cold liquid slide down her throat. Almost instantly, the pain disappeared.

Hermione threw the bag down, when she had finished, and felt an odd sense of revulsion at the fact that she had just drank blood. She battled with some internal guilt for a while, before deciding that it was either she drink or die. So Hermione chose to drink.

And it was with that decision that Hermione stood up and put her clothes on, ready to face the first day of her last year at Hogwarts.

She walked to the Great Hall and found that Harry and Ron had already found seats at the Gryffindor table and had kept a seat between them for her.

"Hey guys," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey Mione, you ready for your first day?" Harry asked.

Hermione was about to answer when Ron interrupted the pair, "this is Hermione we're talking about, she probably already finished all her homework for the next three weeks," Ron said, his mouth full of eggs.

Hermione scowled at his manners, "first Ronald, I have been busy so I couldn't do any work in advance. Secondly it's rude to interrupt a person's conversation and more so when your mouth is full of food. And yes Harry, I'm quite ready are you?"

Harry smiled as the trio fell back into their normal routine. "Yup, I'm just a bit disappointed that we don't have most of the same classes together," he replied.

Ron had finished eating when he interrupted once again. "Hey Harry what do we have first?"

Harry sighed before answering, "We have a free Ron."

Hermione smiled at the pair, "lucky you, I have advanced charms, and it's with some of the Slytherins."

"Sorry Mione, but if any of them give you any problems, just tell us, we'll make them sorry," Ron said, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of red.

Hermione laughed at this, "thanks Ron, but I think I can handle them myself and besides it's our final years, let's not get into trouble."

Both of the boys nodded their heads in agreement before leaving to go to the Quidditch pitch to practise for their upcoming game against Ravenclaw.

Hermione followed suit shortly after, in the direction of the charms classroom. As she was walking, she heard a taunting voice behind her, "oh here's the Gryffindor beaver, it's a rare find alone without it's regular pet Weasel and Pothead."

Hermione slowly turned around to face Draco and his bunch of Slytherin followers.

"What happened Granger? Your two boyfriends finally decided that you were no good so they left you for each other? " Draco taunted.

Hermione took a deep breath, "well ferret, I would think that after daddy dearest died you would have grown some common sense but sadly it seems your parents took it with them," Hermione said, as she filled all her anger into her insult. She was tired of walking with her head down and ignoring all the insults shot at her by Malfoy. And the sharp pains she had been feeling earlier in the morning did nothing but worsen her mood.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the entire group was silent with shock. Draco slowly looked up from his group, his face pale with rage and his hand clenched tightly into fists.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a cold voice with barely controlled rage.

"You heard me Malfoy," Hermione said calmly but she still clutched her wand in her hand.

Draco raised his wand, "take it back," he said in a dangerous tone.

Hermione raised her head a bit higher, "no," she said defiantly.

Draco looked up at her and muttered, "Serpensortia," and watched as a snake shot out his wand to wait patiently by his feet. "Take that back Granger or so help me, I will let it bite you."

Hermione quickly casted a spell of her own, "Protego Totalum," and watched in satisfaction as a shimmering circle surrounded her protectively.

It was at that point that the student started surrounding them as they sensed the duel about to begin and so it did.

It was Draco who shot the first spell. After realising that the snake would not be able to attack, he cast it away and instead shouted, "Mortis," while watching as Hermione found herself unable to move her legs.

Hermione retaliated with a, "Levicorpus," and watched in glee as Malfoy hung upside down from the roof. She started laughing and didn't notice Draco shoot a "Flipendo" at her.

Hermione gulped in shock as she felt her body fly towards the brick wall behind her, but somehow she had flipped so that the front of her body was now facing the wall. Hermione braced herself as the wall neared and covered her face with her hands. Luckily, she had worn a long sleeve shirt so her arms were safe. She was just about to reach for her wand to cast the counter spell when she hit the wall. Hermione gasped as her body finally met the wall and she stifled a small scream as she felt something sharp slice her stomach through her shirt. Thankfully, her shirt was black, so no blood was visible.

She slowly got up to her feet and was about to fire a spell back at Draco but she felt her body freeze. She slowly turned her eyes towards the caster to see that to her horror it was Professor McGonagall. The professor lowered Malfoy down and released her from the Petrificus Totalus.

"I am greatly disappointed with the two of you. I would never expect this from the Heads of our school. I would have thought that the both of you would have more sense. Now for this offense you shall be serving detention in the trophy room, I expect both of you to meet me there after supper. Now good day," Professor McGonagall said in her Scottish accent.

As soon as the Professor left, Hermione turned around to leave but not before Draco noticed the slight look of pain that showed on her face. That one small look caused a twinge of guilt in Draco and this caused him to follow after her silently.

Hermione entered on of the empty classrooms and grimaced once more at the ache caused by the movement of her arm. Due to the soreness of the wounds on her stomach and arms, she had not noticed Draco enter the classroom behind her. With her back slightly turned to the door Hermione lifted up her shirt and watched in wonder as the gash on her stomach started to close by itself. She was so distracted with the healing that she didn't hear the gasp and the sound of the door closing behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had entered the classroom after Hermione and just as he was about to make himself known he watched her lift up her shirt. Normally he wouldn't mind when a girl did that but he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw that large cut across her stomach which had probably been caused by his spell. He started to walk towards her to apologise when he saw that the wound was closing by itself and not with a healing charm. Draco let out a shocked gasp before exiting the classroom and leaning against a wall. Smirking he thought to himself in a determined tone, *well, well, well. It seems Granger's got a secret, and I'm going to find out what it is.*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that the end of chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the fight scene, I'm not good at writing them. So now Draco knows something's going on with Hermione, this is going to be an interesting detention. And Hermione only acted cruel because of the heightened emotions caused by being a vampire.**

**I'll make you guys a deal- 5 more reviews and I post the next chapter, okay?**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, first I would like to thank all my readers for reading, reviewing or favouriting.**

**Secondly, I would like to respond to a review I got from a guest**

**: thank you for reading and reviewing the story and I am sorry if my deal offends you. But it is not a threat; I am merely saying that I find that I can the write the story quicker after reading some of the viewpoints of the readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot and the Snuffle Snout and Esmeralda Vane.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day that followed seemed dull to Draco, whose mind was focused entirely on finding out Hermione's secret. So in order to gain some information Draco had taken a 'break' from his classes, which basically meant that he hadn't bothered to show up to certain classes.

And so in pursuit of Hermione's secret, Draco went to the one place that he would normally have avoided: the library. It was quite easy for Draco to walk to his destination due to the fact that most of the students were in their classes. As he entered, Madam Pince shot him a suspicious glance before returning to her stamping of books. Draco shook his head at the suspicious matron before walking to the magical creatures sections, there he found a series of books on a creature called the Snuffle Snout, and although it sounded funny, Draco abandoned the books and continued his search.

After a while of determined searching, Draco found a book titled The Benefits of Being a Magical Creature by Esmeralda Vane. Satisfied with his find, Draco sought out a comfortable chair by the fireplace and sat quietly with the book of his lap. Opening it, Draco soon found an interesting passage under a chapter of healing.

"One of the most well noted cases of self-healing in magical creatures in the vampire. Vampires are often creatures of beauty and poise and are not often injured. But when they are attacked, they can heal at a rapid rate although their heightened senses make them more susceptible to pain. The consumption of blood also helps in the healing process. It has also been noted that half vampires, although being a rare occurrence, also have the ability of rapid healing as well as the other heightened sense associated with vampirism."

Draco had stopped reading then because the chapter then led on to explain how vampire flesh was able to knit itself back to its original appearance and the logic behind how that occurred. Satisfied with his research, Draco left the book back on the shelves and walked out of the library with a scheming smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had gone back to charms class with an apology to Professor Flitwick. Thankfully, he had accepted it and had not questioned her as to her reasons for being late. Hermione quickly walked over to her seat and nearly let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Draco was not in class, but caught herself just in time. She spent the rest of the time copying down as much of the notes as she could to make up for the time she had taken to summon a new shirt.

Mercifully, her next subject had been transfiguration, one of the classes she didn't have to share with the Slytherins. Regrettably, she was now the target of disappointed stares that Professor McGonagall kept sending over to her. Hermione, as usual, had finished her spells halfway through the class and was now helping Ron with his wand movements.

And although she loved him like a brother, Ron had the unwavering ability to annoy her even when she was teaching him simple spells. After spending the other half of the class time teaching Ron, Hermione let out a tired sigh when she heard the chime which signalled that lunch was about to begin.

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked to the Great Hall and took their seats. Harry, being the most observant of her two best friends noticed her changed in clothes first.

"Hey Mione didn't you have a different top on in the morning?" Harry asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah I remember it," Ron said, his mouth full of pudding.

Hermione sighed, she had been hoping that the guys wouldn't notice. "It's nothing. I just into a little fight with Malfoy before charms and my shirt got a bit…dusty. And now I've got detention with the prat after supper."

Harry nodded his head sympathetically and Ron appeared to be looking at her with a new sense of admiration.

"Wow Mione, I take back what I said, you can handle Malfoy just right by yourself, " Ron said, pride echoing in his voice.

Hermione blushed as she replied, "Thanks Ron," before eating her chocolate pudding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day passed quickly and uneventfully. And before either of them knew it, it was time for the detention. Groaning, Hermione woke up from the Gryffindor table, bid her friends goodbye and went off to meet with the professor. As Hermione walked, she started humming a muggle song and didn't notice Draco join her while walking to the trophy room.

When they both arrived in front of the trophy room door, they were greeted by the sight of a stern looking Professor McGonagall.

"Tonight you will be cleaning trophies. I shall come and collect the pair of you at ten o'clock sharp, at that time, I expect to see sparking trophies displayed in those cases. Now I will warn the both of you that the room is enchanted so no magic used will have any effect. "

After she had finished instructing them, the Professor ushered them into the room and locked the door after them.

Hermione instantly went over to the far left cases and started taking out the trophies, Draco on the other hand, watched her for a few minutes before he spoke, "I know what you are Granger."

"Oh and what's that?" Hermione said in an impatient tone. "A mudblood?" she taunted in a bitter tone of voice that still managed to sound tired.

Draco stared at her shocked before speaking again, "I saw you after the fight, I saw you heal."

Hermione thanked the fact that her back was to him as she couldn't hid the shock that was evident on her face. She quickly cleared her throat and covered up her pause, "wow Malfoy and I thought you were smart, I used a healing charm."

Draco smirked as he heard her excuse, "please Granger, you are insulting me by thinking that that lame excuse would work. Your wand was on the table when you were healing, and I don't think you're that good with wandless magic."

Hermione, suddenly felt a surge of anger at him spying on her, "so what? You think you know what I am? Wow, that's the greatest discovery ever. So why don't you do us all a favour and just tell everyone like you're planning on doing," Hermione said once again in that tired, bitter tone of voice that caused Draco heart to clench.

He had been experiencing that feeling as soon as he had left the library, and every time he had seen her after that.

Suddenly Draco felt as tired as she sounded, "I wasn't going to tell anyone, I was simply planning to ask you if you would help me in charms in return for me be your confidante."

Hermione turned ,shocked, to look at Draco, "what? What did you just say?"

Draco sighed, "you heard what I said Granger, I'm not going to repeat myself. You look like you need someone to talk to you and I'm fascinated with this whole thing," Draco heard himself saying the words, but he didn't know why he was even offering to talk to a mudblood about her problems. *But she's not a mudblood anymore,* his mind whispered treacherously. Shaking his head, he looked at her as he waited for her answer.

Hermione sighed and met his gaze, "fine Malfoy, it's a deal. But if a single word of what I tell you ever leaves our conversation I will curse you so fast that you won't even have enough time to turn your head before it hits you."

Draco nodded his head slowly and picked a trophy cabinet next to hers to start cleaning.

Hermione huffed, "anyway I see why you need help with charms, it's because you're always skip it."

Draco shrugged, "it's not my fault, I was looking up on some information about you. "

"On me? Why Malfoy I'm shocked that you actually went to the library, for information no less," Hermione said teasingly.

And soon their conversation turned to more serious matters as Hermione discussed the changes she had gone through the previous day and her revulsion at drinking blood, and unbeknownst to the pair a bond of trust and something else was forming between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so end of chapter four. Sorry if it seems rushed or if the characters seem too OOC and also for the length of the chapter. **

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm really truly sorry that I couldn't update any sooner. I got really caught up in visiting some family. Thank you to all who reviewed and favourited, it genuinely means a lot to me. Anyway, without further or do I present you with Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the days passed, Hermione and Draco's truce deepened into a blossoming friendship. Hermione found that she could talk to her former enemy and that he understood how she often felt. Their friendship, however, was nothing close to perfect.

The pair often squabbled and had mild disagreements over petty problems but they had stopped using each other's pasts as insults. Draco had stopped taunting Hermione about her blood, but in the back of her mind, she still remembered the obnoxious boy who had taunted her for several years of her life. But her view of him was destined to change on a certain fateful day…

Due to the fact that Hermione and Draco were the Heads, they were given certain privileges. One of them was their own private dormitory, a privilege for which Hermione was very grateful because a mini fridge full of blood would definitely draw unwanted questions.

On this certain day, a familiar scene was set out, Draco was sitting by the fire on a green chair with his charms book lying on his lap, his eyes trained on Hermione and Hermione was sitting on the main couch with a blood bag. She had been sipping on it, a look of revulsion fixed on her face. She had adjusted quite well to being a vampire; it was the only thing that disgusted her. If it were up to her, she wouldn't drink any blood at all but that was were Draco came in. He often coerced her into drinking it or just plain out forced her when the pain became too great for her. For that she be forever grateful to him, it wasn't only that though, Draco let her cry on his shoulder when she had had a particularly bad day and he listened to her complain about anything, from the simplest thing to a complex problem.

And though she often questioned him about his reason for proposing the truce, he never told her, his only answer being that she had made him see differently. But she was glad that she had agreed to the truce, because it allowed her to view a different side of Draco, a side he never showed anyone else. A side where he was compassionate, kind and funny, of course he had made her promise never to tell anyone because he didn't want to ruin his 'bad boy' reputation.

"You know, if your face stays like that any longer, it's going to get stuck that way," Draco said, his voice bringing Hermione back to the present. Hermione rolled her eyes, and then he had to go ruin everything by opening his mouth. "And I'd hate to see a beautiful face ruined," he added.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "I'm sure that line works with all of your fan girls, too bad I'm not one of them," she teased.

"Is it my fault that they are attracted to my extreme hotness?" Draco asked as he rose up from his seat to get his wand and accio another blood bag. Hermione began to protest but Draco interrupted her, "don't try any excuses, I've heard all of your excuses already. And if you're so fine, why do you have look as if you haven't had any sleep for the past few days? So I suggest you stop trying to argue with me and drink," Draco said forcefully.

Hermione simply took the bag, opened it and daintily sipped the blood. Draco looked at incredulously, "what's up? Normally you put up more of a fight," he said as he came to sit next to her.

Hermione sipped a little more before answering him, "well since you've decided to have a conversation for the both of us, there was nothing to fight about," she said, turning her face to the side.

Draco sighed, "It's for your own good, you know that."

Hermione nodded silently. "I suppose so, but it feels so wrong to me. This came from a person, this is someone's life and I'm just drinking it away," Hermione said as she rested her head onto Draco's shoulder.

"You're not just drinking it away, you have to do this to survive and it's better than you going and randomly attacking some bloke for his blood," Draco said as he rubbed Hermione's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Hermione shook her head, "ugh, you're right. I should stop moping about something I can't change. But still I need something to distract me," she said slyly as she looked at Draco, "can I ask you a question? But you have to answer it."

"Sure," Draco said distractedly. The vanilla scent, which belonged to Hermione, was wafting up and making his heart clench.

"Promise?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Promise," Draco said, still distracted by Hermione's tempting smell.

Hermione grinned evilly, "well since you promised to answer. Why did you call a truce?"

Draco groaned as he realised that he had been fooled into that question. *Damn that sweet smell,* he thought to himself.

Hermione turned to face him, her eyes bright with wonder, "well answer it."

Draco rolled his eyes before acting as if he were thinking, "hmm, at first I called the truce because I was simply curious but as I watched you I noticed how you felt about being a vampire and the revulsion you felt at drinking blood. And when I listened to how you experienced this, I suddenly realised that we were the same. We both had been dealt bad hands by fate, but you actually tried to deal with yours while I had simply run away. And I admired you for it; I admired how you fought to overcome everything that stood against you and I admired the strength that you had to try and face this by yourself. You simply refused to sit back and do nothing, and I am proud to be the friend of someone so strong. You rose like a fallen flower and blossomed into something that was able to support itself but even the toughest flower needs some help from time to time. So I decided to help," Draco said as he simply shrugged.

Hermione was struck speechless for a few minutes before she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "That's the best thing you've ever said to me," she whispered. "Thank you," she whispered as she moved back to kiss his cheek, and at that exact moment their eyes met, and in Draco's eyes, she noticed an emotion that caused shivers to run down her spine. Little did she know that the same emotion was mirrored in her eyes.

And so it begins…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 5, sorry for the length and lateness. Please review!, Even if it's to shout at me.**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm really sorry for posting so late, I had three major projects that I needed to finish. ! Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, I was listening to Alfie by Lilly Allen and as you know, the beat is weird so yeah, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After their serious talk about the truce and emotion that they both had spotted in each other's eyes, the pair fell back into their regular pattern. Hermione would often playfully nag Draco about school and Draco would sometimes tease Hermione about being a know it all. To the world, Hermione and Draco looked like more than friends but to them, they were simply best friends.

Although Harry and Ron hadn't been very welcoming of Draco, they had understood that he was making Hermione happy and that was all they wanted. But they had both warned Draco on several occasions that if he had ever hurt Hermione they would torture him until he begged for mercy. Draco, of course, had scoffed at them but nevertheless agreed to their threats.

Our scene starts one Monday afternoon. Hermione was lying on the couch with her head on Draco's lap as she sipped daintily from a blood bag, while Draco read a book on stars. This scene would have been peaceful had Hermione not heard the voices of her other two best friends. She immediately jerked awake, her head flying off Draco's lap. Draco looked at Hermione in surprise before she lifted a finger to her lip to silence him. Now that she had his attention, she pointed to the door.

"It's Harry and Ron, I need to hide this," she whispered, pointing at the half filled blood bag.

Draco nodded his head inn agreement, silently. And it was during this action that the portrait began to creak open. Yelping, Hermione ducked behind the couch just in time for the black haired boy to enter with Ron on his tail.

"Distract them," Hermione hissed as she crawled away on her hands and knees, towards her bedroom.

Draco shot a bewildered look at her, before turning his gaze towards the two boys.

"Potter, Weasley what in the name of Merlin are you two doing here? And how did you get in?" he asked, his voice drawling out the words in a way that would have made most of the female students of Hogwarts faint.

"We came to visit Hermione, Malfoy," Harry said gruffly.

"Well isn't that a shocker," Draco said sarcastically. "How the hell did you get in, because I know for a fact that Granger didn't give the both of you the password," Draco said as he crossed his arms and stared grumpily at the two for ruining his peaceful afternoon.

At this, Harry suddenly developed an interest in his shoes and Ron's face took on an interesting shade of red that matched his hair.

"Well out with it," Draco said.

"Well Malfoy, some of Harry's relatives are famous….with paintings," Ron mumbled.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "well, well Potty and Weasel are breaking rules," he said, a smirk on his face.

Ron looked as if he were about to retort when Harry suddenly raised his head and said, "Hermione what are you doing crawling around behind the couch?" in a confused voice.

"Drat," Hermione said as she heard Harry. Looking around quickly she flung the blood bag under the couch and stood up, but not before casting a longing gaze at the now hidden bag.

"Hey guys, I was just…," Hermione paused as she looked for an excuse. Before she could add her excuse, Draco quickly said, "she was helping me look for my book," with a pointed looked at Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled at Draco before saying, "I think it fell under the couch," with extra-exaggeration on the last three words. Draco turned to look at her fully, and shot her a smile of relief; he then turned around and looked at the two boys in fronts on the door.

"Well Granger these two broke in to see you, so I'm going to go, you deal with them" Draco said, as he nodded at Hermione and went towards his bedroom. Before he could enter his room, Hermione quickly said, "oh Malfoy, we'll look for your 'book' later on."

Draco nodded and quickly entered his room before locking the door behind him.

Hermione smiled at Draco's door for a few seconds before turning back to her friends.

"Well boys, how did you get in?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Once again the pair looked sheepish, "well… you see…we told your portraits that we would call Sirius if they didn't let us through," Harry said, his gaze fixed on his shoes.

"Harry! I'm ashamed at the both of you. You could have just knocked on the portrait and I would have let you through. You did not have to threaten the portrait," Hermione reprimanded, her face looking similar to that of Professor McGonagall's.

Both of the boys looked pitiful as they turned their heads downwards. "We're sorry Mione," they said in unison.

Hermione let out a small laugh at their pitiful expressions and sighed, "it's okay, just don't do it again."

The boys instantly began smiling and the trio started talking about the usual stuff, from the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher to the starting Quidditch trials for the Gryffindor team. While the trio spoke, Hermione hid her grimace of pain, she had not had a full bag of blood yet, and it was already nearing night. The trio continued to talk for a few more hours before Hermione shooed them away with the excuse of it being late. Both of the boys left but not before promising to visit the next day. As soon as they left, Hermione quickly cast a locking spell on the portrait and ran to her room.

She flung open her room door and ran to the mini fridge, which stored the blood. She hastily opened the door and let out a shriek of disappointment. She had forgotten that she would be receiving the next batch of blood the following day. Sighing in defeat, she trudged back and looked at the couch where the blood bag lay hidden. Shaking her head in defeat, she went towards it but not before realising that she had left her wand in her room. She stared at her hands for a few minutes before remembering some of the information she had read on vampires. She experimentally grasped the couch and lifted it slightly. To her surprise, she was able to lift it up quite easily, and with just one hand too! But now she was stuck with a dilemma, how to reach the bag at the corner of the couch.

And it was this scene that lay before Draco as he exited his room. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione turned her gaze to him. "Last one… can't reach it…. Please," she spat out, as her stomach clenched in pain.

Draco quickly pieced together her words and pointed his wand at the bag. With a quick levitating spell, he held the bag in his hands. He muttered a hasty scrougify and walked towards Hermione slowly.

He watched in wonder as Hermione let the couch drop and stared at him with silvery eyes. Her expressions had changed from pained to something feral. She advanced to Draco with animal like grace and tilted her head to the side, as she looked at him confused. After a few minutes, Hermione's expressions morphed to one of possessiveness. Draco recognised the expression just before she jumped on him.

He immediately handed her the clean bag and watched in surprise as she took the blood bag from him and pushed him onto the couch before curling up next to him and sipping from the bag, a sound similar to a purr resonating in her throat.

Draco starred at her in bewilderment before wrapping an arm around her small form and closing his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 6, please review.**

**Sorry for any errors!**

**Zaijan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know no words can make up for not posting for so longer, but still, I am truly sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione awoke confused, wrapped up in strong arms and surrounded by the smell of cloves and mint. She strained her head to see the cause of the smell only to meet the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. If anyone had told her last year that she would wake up encased in the arms of Draco Malfoy she would have probably insisted that they be checked into Saint Mungos, but now the possibility of such an occurrence was quite high.

Hermione shook herself from her inner musings and was about to free herself from Draco's grasp when her gaze happened to cross his face again. The sight caused her to stop her wiggling and simply stare at him. Without his trademark smirk, Draco looked innocent, with his platinum hair falling softly on his forehead and his pale pink lips forming a child-like pout, which caused Hermione to giggle a little.

Hermione was so occupied with her giggling that she didn't notice that Draco had woken up and was staring at her until he spoke. "You know Granger, I always knew you were crazy," he said teasingly.

Hermione's giggles stopped instantly and she looked up to meet his silver eyes. "I was laughing at you Malfoy," she said in a mock haughty voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "and why on earth would you do that, Granger?"

Hermione merely smiled and maintained her silence.

"Ah trying to be stubborn I see, well this will teach you to laugh at Malfoy," Draco said as he began tickling her mercilessly.

"No, no, stop," Hermione wheezed as she wriggled under Draco.

"Not until you yield, and spill the beans," Draco' said as his long fingers tickled Hermione's sides.

"Never!" Hermione proclaimed as she tried to push Draco off. After a few attempts, she succeeded and ran to hide by the couch in the centre of the room.

Draco sprung to his feet and stood on the opposite side of the couch. Hermione feinted to the left and Draco mirrored her movements. They continued in this dance for a few minutes more with Hermione feinting and Draco mirroring her movements until Draco decided that he had finally had had enough and he simply sprung over the couch in Hermione's direction. Unfortunately, Draco's sense of direction was not fully in tact due to his recent slumber and he ended up jumping straight onto Hermione; luckily, he had enough sense to place his elbows out as to support his weight instead of crushing Hermione.

There they lay, Hermione beneath Draco, and both staring into the other's eyes, neither wanting to look away. Silver meeting amber, both the colours portraying the inner thoughts that lurked within. They stayed like this for a few moments until something in Draco clicked and he leaned forward and slowly placed his lips onto Hermione's. Hermione lay shocked before she slowly wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and responded to the kiss.

At first, it started slowly but gradually became a battle of tongues and lips, both trying to make the other feel more… need more. The kiss continued this way until Draco pulled his head up, his cheeks a pale pink and his head spinning, although he wasn't sure if it was caused by lack of oxygen or the kiss itself.

He trained his eyes o Hermione's face as he memorized her expression. She lay beneath his with her lips slightly puffy and her cheeks tinged with a rose pink which made her look like a recently kiss fairy.

Hermione began to wiggle a little and that was when he noticed their rather compromising position. He quickly shuffled off her and helped her to her feet. There they stood in an awkward silence until she spoke, "so, I uh have to go."

Draco stared at her in confusion.

Hermione sighed, "The blood is arriving today and my supply is finished. I have to go to the owlery to go fetch it."

Draco quickly snapped out of his confusion at her words, "Oh of course, sure. Let me go freshen up and I'll join you."

Hermione grinned, which broke the tension, "I'll race you to the bathroom, winner gets the first use," she said before taking off running towards the bathroom door.

Draco shook his head at her before running after her. By the time he reached the bathroom, the door was already closed and the shower was already running.

Draco bent down to grasp his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Dammit Granger, you cheated," Draco said loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione laughter trickled through the door, "All's fair in war Malfoy."

"And love," Draco muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Draco said as he rolled his shoulders back, trying to ease the ache that had begun to form due to sleeping on the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had a quick shower and breezed past Draco, who stood by the door with a towel in his hand and an annoyed look on his face. She went to her closet and pulled out a red shirt with a black lace pattern on the back and a pair of black jeans and boots. She quickly got dressed, applied some light pink lip-gloss and exited her room.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she found that Draco had already gotten dressed and was waiting for her in a black pants and black shirt with a silver chain on. His hair was still damp and fell into natural spikes without any gel.

When Draco saw Hermione, he rose to his feet. "Well, let's go Granger."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "sure." She stepped through the portrait and walked to the owlery next to Draco.

Little did the pair know that they were being watched by a certain Slytherin who was wringing their hands in anger at the sight of the two together.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wonder who that could be, lol. Anyway, please review!**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Adieu!**


End file.
